


The Baptism

by idreamofrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofrain/pseuds/idreamofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The priest droned on, his dusty voice doing nothing to alleviate the hot and musty atmosphere of the small church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baptism

The priest droned on, his dusty voice doing nothing to alleviate the hot and musty atmosphere of the small church.  
He gestured to the baby’s mother to hand the child over so he could begin the naming ceremony. She passed him over carefully, hoping he wouldn’t suddenly start crying.

“I christen thee… Harry…” he uttered as he began anointing the boy’s forehead.  
“…Tell me he’s not named after--”  
“I don’t think so, but at least they didn’t call him Draco,” whispered the two godparents to each-other.  
“…Draco…” continued the priest, oblivious to the looks of shock that spread around the font.

_Wait, what?_

“Oh, Jesus, what have I done?” muttered Harry’s new godmother.  
“—Jesus...” The priest looked at the small group gathered around the font, trying to seem nonchalant but inwardly feeling like he had missed something important.  
Harry’s new godfather couldn’t keep his laughter in any longer.  
“Welcome to the world, Harry Draco Jesus Derbyshire. I hope you like books, kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tale of how my aunt wound up with a middle name that no-one expected.


End file.
